


Want, Take, Have

by orphan_account



Category: Jossverse
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cemetery, Episode: s03e08 Lovers Walk, F/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Sex, Slayer of Slayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's not on top of his game, but he's still the Slayer of Slayers. Faith's always up for a tumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want, Take, Have

Faith paused as she passed the cinema. Her Slayer sense screamed _vamp_ and she ducked back into the shadows by an alley. The demon was just visible at the end of the street, a short black figure with an almost fluorescent head. He was sidestepping his way towards her and she pulled out her back-up stake, ready.

Spike could feel something, something urgent in the back of his head. It was familiar and had something to do with the new tangy scent in the air like oranges and rust. He really should remember what it meant but he just wanted to get his fucking curse and get out of this godforsaken town. Why did he even bother? Dru wasn’t here. All that remained were awful memories, a perky blonde Slayer bitch and bloody Peaches. He spat that thought at the kerb, and the sudden jerk was enough that Faith’s first swing glanced off his shoulder.

 _Fuck_. She followed through with a kick that caught the vamp in the back but he was over his shock already and grabbed her below the knee, dropping her on her ass. She rolled away and flipped back to her feet, watching him warily as he regarded her.

“Who the hell are you? Can’t a man take a walk in peace?”

“Name’s Faith, and I know you’re not a man.”

Spike leered. “Could prove you wrong, darling.”

Her eyes flicked towards his jeans and he backhanded her, kneeing her in the side as she threw up an arm and elbowed him in the throat. Spike grabbed her by the upper arms and spun, flinging her down the deserted alley. She kicked herself off the wall and drove her fists into his face twice. Spike pulled away, laughing cheerfully as he and the Slayer dodged each other, each getting in an occasional hit until they were both panting and bloodied. He vamped out and lunged but his aim was off and Faith caught him, rolling as they fell so she landed straddling his chest with stake in hand. Spike locked both hands around her wrists and pushed, waiting for her to give.

“End of the line, vampire.”

“I’ve killed two of your kind love. Don’t get cocky yet.”

And he flipped them, throwing her over as if she weighed nothing. The stake tip wavered as Faith twitched her head around, not letting the blonde get his teeth anywhere near her jugular.

“As much as I’d love to kill you pet, I do have things to do tonight.”

“Too bad. I’m sure you won’t be missed.”

Any trace of playfulness left Spike’s face. He punched her hard in the gut and she curled in, moaning as she fought to keep the stake between them. He got to his feet and shook out his duster, turning back towards the street.

“That’s it?” Faith coughed.

“Not in the mood for it, even if you are a Slayer.”

“You’ll regret this.”

“Probably.” He shrugged, striding away.

She picked herself up and hobbled down the alley, but when she got to the end he was gone.

*****

Spike was driving past one of the nicer cemeteries when he saw her. Wearing the same impossibly tight leather pants, her dark curls flew behind her as she wrestled with a fledgling. He slowed the car to a stop across the road, watching her grin as she pummelled the vamp easily. One stake later the Slayer was coughing out a mouthful of dust and pawing at her shirt.

“Crap! That’s gonna need soaking.”

“Amateur move love. Have to keep your mouth closed when you finish ‘em.”

Faith jumped away from the voice, looking up wide-eyed as Spike leisurely hefted himself over the high iron fence.

“Oh goody. He didn’t have enough fight in him. You ready to make my night, William the Bloody?”

Spike raised his scarred brow and she shrugged. “What? I can handle Giles’ books.”

“It’ll make a nice addition when I kill you.”

“Cept you had your chance and you passed.”

“Not really sure why. You look delectable. Must have been the booze.”

He threw a punch and she stepped around it, straight into his kick. Faith soared over two rows of graves and landed against a large marble cross with a dull thud as her head hit the stone. Suddenly the things she’d read seemed much realer and she knew if he hadn’t been drunk the night before she would have been dead before the second hit. Spike was walking towards her and she tried to squash the ringing in her head and find her feet, but he grabbed her by the throat and lifted, slamming her back into the cross.

“I’m disappointed, Slayer. You gave me a proper tumble last time. Did I catch you on an off night?”

He dropped into game face, leaning in to sniff her neck. Faith kicked at him but he only pressed harder on her throat until everything was getting cloudy around them. She wrapped her legs over his hips in an attempt to throw him off balance. It worked; Spike surged forward and stuck both fangs deep in her shoulder.

Faith had never been bitten before and she wasn’t really sure what she’d expected, but it wasn’t this. Her skin was pulsating everywhere Spike touched it, as if her blood could sense itself in his veins. His teeth felt cold but the muscle around them was burning, swamping her mind with raw heat until she couldn’t think anymore. She wanted to fight but it was overwhelmed by a need to feel him, to feel his strong arms as they crushed her windpipe and the ridges of his true face. If he drained her now she’d melt into ash like every vamp she’d ever dusted. She wrapped her fingers through his stiff hair and pressed him closer, hips squirming as she tried to close the bare inches between their torsos.

Spike could have cried at the first drop of Slayer blood. It was exactly as he remembered, filling him with an energy that threatened to burst through his skin. It was the sense of being the ultimate predator, unstoppable, invincible. He drank deep, savouring yet another victory, until he noticed the Slayer was trying to force his face into her flesh. Finally her hands fell away from his head and her eyes slid shut, and Spike let go. He placed her back on her feet but she crumpled. Catching her at the last second, he laid her on the grass beneath them and leaned against a neighbouring headstone while he got his brain working again.

Finally calm on the surface despite all the Slayer blood in his system, Spike considered the girl at his feet. _Child’s play, killing her now. Still, you came this far – might as well finish the job._ Yet the taste of her was still heavy on his lips. _Alright, maybe this one’s worth a second go some day_. Spike hefted her into his arms and carried her to the front seat, then headed for the hospital. He smirked. Sunnydale hadn’t been so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly sure where I wanted to go with this. On the one hand, I'm a huge fan of Spike as the conquering hero, and spend half my time loving him with Buffy and the other half wishing he'd killed her on Parent/Teacher night. But I love Faith too much to make her vamp-chowder, so this just sort of happened.


End file.
